Thunder Storms
by Jakky101
Summary: A one shot consisting of Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke is frightened of thunder storms, and Itachi thinks up a way to calm his nerves. - INCEST, YAOI, PWP, UNDER-AGED


_Boom!_

Sasuke hated thunder storms, he always had. The lightning, the thunder- everything. He shivered underneath his covers as the thunder became even more resonant and heavy.

"Sasuke?" He heard a voice call. He immediately shot up and wrapped his arms around who ever's waist it was. He hugged as tightly as he could, burying his face into the person's stomach.

"Calm down, Otouto.. it'll be all right." He recognized the voice. It was his aniki.

He felt his body being scooped up into those protective arms he loved so much, and then the body he was huddled up against sitting down on his bed. He felt Itachi's fingers run through his dark hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

"You're still scared of thunder storms, Otouto?" Itachi questioned, lifting Sasuke's head up from his shirt. The boy nodded, still shaking involuntarily. He couldn't stop it, thunder storms terrified him. They reminded him of his night mares..

Itachi continued massaging the boy's head with the tips of his calloused fingers. He heard the boy groan quietly, and the shaking momentarily halted. Sasuke instinctively pressed himself closer to his older brother's body. The warmth was so soothing, it was almost second nature to him to press closer- as if the warmth was a limited supply, and he had to take it while it'd last.

"Neh, Onii-san.." Sasuke muttered softly as Itachi's fingers started massaging down the nape of his neck. Itachi couldn't help but smile, it was so easy to comfort his younger brother.

Itachi let his hands explore lower, massaging over Sasuke's shirt, and soon finding his way up his younger brother's shirt, gently pressing his fingers against Sasuke's skin. The younger one's reaction was surprising- he pushed himself further into his older brother's touch, accidentally letting a mewl-like moan slip from his lips.

A smirk swept across Itachi's face as he continued. He dragged his thumb against one of Sasuke's nipples, rubbing against the extremely sensitive nub. He lightly flicked it, earning another moan. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, trying to retain those embarrassing noises.

Itachi leaned in, his breath ghosting over the shell of Sasuke's ear as he whispered, "Otouto, don't be embarrassed. It's completely normal, just.. go with it."

Sasuke gulped and nodded as Itachi's other hand explored down his pelvis, caressing the spot attentively. He felt Sasuke gasp as his fingers slipped into the boy's pants, fingers gradually stroked down the boy's flaccid area. Sasuke's fingers dug into his brother's waist as he pressed his face into his brother's chest. He could feel his brother's heart beat slowly beating against his cheek. As soothing as it was, it didn't calm his raging pulse whatsoever.

A soft cry escaped his parted lips, perspiration starting to form on his body as he felt an unfamiliar heat build up in the pit of his stomach as his brother stroked him until he was completely hard.

"Does it feel good, Otouto?" Itachi breathed against Sasuke's ear, letting his tongue lick out at the shell of his ear as Sasuke violently shook. He could hear his younger brother's frantic pants as he continued to rub his fingers against his throbbing erection, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"A-Aniki.. this is ..w-wrong. Why do I feel like t-this?" Sasuke managed to stutter out, his eyes tightly shut as he involuntarily pushed his pelvis area into the hand of which was deeply pleasuring him.

"Shh, Otouto, there's nothing wrong about it. It feels good, doesn't it?" Itachi's teeth gently latched onto Sasuke's ear lobe as he began to suckle on the sensitive flesh, receiving a mewl of appreciation. He felt his younger brother's arms tighten around his brother as his hips bucked forward into his hand.

Sasuke saw white for what seemed like forever, but was a mere split second. His back arched as he exploded his load into his brother's hand. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had, and it soon came to an end, as much as he didn't want it to.

Itachi pulled his hand out of Sasuke's pants and licked the seed off of his hand.

Sasuke was on the verge of collapsing. It was too much for him- the pleasure, it was almost painful. He felt the weight differ in a slight as his lips were gently captured by his brother's.

"Onii-san.." He mumbled into the light kiss.

Itachi pulled away, and rearranged Sasuke's wardrobe before he pressed a light kiss against Sasuke's forehead.

"Aniki.." Sasuke whispered, his eyes shifting to the floor beneath them, a pink arising to his cheeks.

"Yes, Otouto?" Itachi ran a hand through Sasuke's bangs, pushing them aside.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't like thunder storms..." Sasuke's body seemingly got smaller as he hunched over a little in his brother's arms. He felt Itachi's hand travel up his back and to the crook of his neck.

"Of course." Itachi smiled.


End file.
